custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Glitchrr36
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Basilisk Centauri/Analysis of the FanFiction PR Community page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Randommerc701 (talk) 03:30, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Nit Pick the User TIme You forgot the sig at the end of your message to Cybran, which is this, ~~~~. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 03:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry Glitchrr36 (talk) 04:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) No biggy. Every one does it. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 16:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Slug You want him to be demoted for some reason and bas said something about abusing his power I forget. Anyways, you can tell me why. In fact I am going to make a page at some point called the Adminship voting center, there people vote for demotions and promotions to bureaucrats, admins, chat mods, and rollbacks. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 00:43, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I was kidding. :\ But, now that you mention it, that may not be a bad Idea. Slug tends to have very strict canon/fanon rules, and may go on a power fuelled rampage in which he deletes lots of stuff. He is a good person, just kind of power hungry. I think him in a chat mod/roleback position would be the best thing if you have to demote anyone. Glitchrr36 (talk) 02:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Banner The reason it didn't work was because whenever you put a space first on wikia it screws things up. It sux, I know. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 18:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Jaeger Pics I have made a pic of my Jaeger on the website they all seem to be from, but I don't know how to move them from there to here. Do you know anything about that? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) The Jaeger designer? all you do is save it to your computer and upload it.Glitchrr36! (talk) 19:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Kaiju Attack Incidents Could I make a page that just details an attack, say, before/after the first Kaiju attack, and solely on the attack rather than Jaeger or Kaiju? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) YEs you can. I want to see when your done!Glitchrr36! (talk) 22:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hai, Glitchymoonbob. A Visiting Person (talk) 03:04, June 22, 2014 (UTC)A Visiting Person Don't call me that. Ever. It really pisses me off. DovahGlitch says MUSTARD JAR! (talk) 11:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! GipsyDangerAnimations (talk) 19:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC)GipsyDangerAnimations Hello. We have a quite serious request - please delete this page for Zero Raptor as it's using our fan-made jaeger without our permission. First of all, the whole info there is WRONG (all the right info is on Lai's original DeviantArt submission) and second, It's very rude to use anything without permission and butchering someone else's work and story. So we would really appreciate if you delete this. Have a nice day. 20:20, November 2, 2015 (UTC)Fan and Lai (the original artist) done and done. Thank you for reporting it, I don't think that many admins are active, or check for copywrite. DovahGlitch says MUSTARD JAR! (talk) 02:01, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey i deleted Zero Raptor so and for now on i will that i will credit the creatorsGipsyDangerAnimations (talk) 02:05, November 3, 2015 (UTC)GipsyWHAAT